What happens next?
by SimplyAnonymous182
Summary: This takes place after the worst couple ever episode. Jade finds someone new, and Beck's not happy. So what is he going to do about it? And what happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Beck and Jade

a/n: This is from the episode of Victorious where they break up.

By the way I don't own Victorious.

Jade's pov

"9.…10" I said as tears were forming in my eyes. I turned the knob to rush in and make up with him, but I just couldn't. "No, he doesn't want you anymore," I whispered to myself as I let go of the door knob. I walked to my car and started the engine. Finally, I left.

Beck's pov

As I saw the door knob turn, I had a tinge of hopefulness. Then, I saw it turn back. There was a car engine starting. Finally, she drove away. "Let's play some cards," I said.

Jade's pov

I burst through my front door and rushed I into my room. When I slammed the door shut I saw someone that shouldn't have been there. "Jake?" I jade trying to keep my voice even. "Jade, have you been crying?" he asked me. "No!" I said. Jake is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because I moved to Hollywood arts. "What are you doing here," I asked him. "I want to get back together,"

"How? We don't go to the same schools,"

"I know. That's why I transferred schools," he said with a smile. Jake was the only other person that I actually liked to be around. Maybe I should give him a chance. "Fine," I said. "Good. Now tell me what happened,"

"Fine," I said with a groan. I told him everything. "Jade, you know that you don't have to mope around over Beck. You are so much more better than that." He said. "Whatever!" I said. For the rest of the night he comforted me.

The next morning, Jake picked me up for school. I was so used to Beck doing this for me. He also brought me some coffee just the way I like it. While we walked into school, I felt a lot better. He was so funny, you couldn't help but smile. His arm was around me while we walked in.

Beck's pov

"Who's that guy with his arm around Jade?" I asked my friends. They all turned around. "He's probably the new kid that was supposed to move here," Andre said. "Well, why does he have his arm around Jade?

"I don't know. Maybe they used to know each other,"

"Well she never mentioned him,"

"Beck, why are you so jealous? It's not like your dating Jade. Look, you made your decision on not opening that door, so let Jade date whoever she wants to," He was right. I had made a decision. A stupid one. I wish I could take it back. I hated the site of them together. And worst of all, she was smiling. She never smiled in public. Not even when I was with her. How could he make her smile and laugh like that?

"Hey guys," she said. "This is Jake. He just moved here," I had to act like it didn't bother me because it didn't bother her that I was staring at them. She sounded happy. "Nice shirt, Tori." What? She was being nice? I never got her to do that. Ever. "Umm. Thanks," Tori said. Then, the bell rang. We all went in the same direction. "Oh, so Jake has the same class as us?" Cat asked. "Yup!" Jade replied. As we got into class, they sat next to each other. Then, the most awful thing happened. They kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's pov.

I couldn't stand this. I just wanted to go over there and them apart! I knew that I couldn't do that to Jade though. I just couldn't. I love her so much, but I love her to much to ruin her relation-ship. I really couldn't stand it, so I got up and walked right out of class.

Jade's pov

While I was kissing Jake, I heard the classroom door slam. I looked up. Beck was nowhere to be found. I could say that I wasn't disappointed that he left, but that would be a lie. I was just about to cry. The only thing that stopped me was Jake. He was right there with his kind eyes comforting me. I decided to forget about Beck, so I put my head on his shoulder.

Beck's pov

Who said I cared about what they did? I didn't. Did I? "This is so confusing!" I yelled. I slammed my fist into my locker leaving a dent there. Oops. "Hey! What's going on?" someone asked me. I turned around. It was Tori. "Leave me alone Tori," I said as calmly as I could. "Look, I heard you yell and slam your fist into your locker, so tell me what's up,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! It's because of Jade. There are you happy now?"

"Well how could I be when your all sad and stuff?"

"It was a rhetorical question," Then, she got really close to me. This was kind of making me uncomfortable. Next, she hugged me. I didn't hug back. I just stood there, like a rock waiting for her to get off me. I almost yelled it too before she lifted up her head to kiss me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there again, like a rock. I didn't kiss back though. That part, I was sure about. Tori just kept going. This was enough. I pushed her off me after what felt like an hour. It wasn't because according to the clock it was actually two seconds. I know, I exaggerated a lot. "What's wrong?" she asked me innocently.

"What's wrong is that your kissing me when I'm mopping around over Jade!"

"Well, you two are broken up!"

"That doesn't mean you can kiss me!"

"Well apparently Jade can kiss other guys without feeling bad!" That hurt.

"Leave, now,"

"Fine! I was just trying to cheer you up!'

"Cheer me up? What part of kissing me would cheer me up?"

"Well you flirt with me all the time! I thought you wanted to be with me instead of dumb Jade!"

"Never talk about her like that ever again!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I won't talk to you ever again. I know our friendship means a lot to you,"

"Fine. I guess I'll leave you then. See you next period."

"Bye," With that, she left.

After that class let out, I was sitting by my locker. I would've sat by Jade's locker, but she has a boyfriend now. When they came out, she looked really happy. She was actually talking to other people without making them run in fear. Though, I know that old Jade is still there, somewhere. She will never lose her touch. Her and Jake were talking about something. All of a sudden she got really excited. "I can't wait until we get to audition for our parts!" Oh no. She was talking about the new play that we were doing. The leads are people who first meet and then fall in love. They were going to audition. The good thing is, I'm auditioning for Tyler (the lead). The bad thing is, Jake ran a few line with Jade right now and he could act. The auditions are today. I worked myself hard for this, but I'm going to be determined to get the lead. The bad part is that Tori is also auditioning. She always gets the part over Jade. Always. At least she won't be with Jake.

**a/n Oh hi there! First off, thanks for reading this. Second, do you guys think that I should update more often, like an everyday kind of thing? I know I hate it whenever other people don't do that, but when I have to I hate it. So yeah. Please review and things of that nature. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's pov

Audition time! I couldn't wait for my turn. Jake and I were shooting for the leads. The problem was that Vega was trying out for the lead as well. I wasn't sure whether or not Beck was trying out for the part of Tyler. If he was, I was very confident that Jake would get the part over Beck. Of course there were other people auditioning, but they were the ones to beat. Especially each other. "I won't get the part," I told Jake as we waited in the hall for our turns. "Yes you will. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because Tori's auditioning for the same part,"

"I thought you said you didn't like her?"

"Well, our friendship is complicated. We're friends, but we're super mean to each other. That's how it,"

"You were nice to her all day today. You gave her compliments and stuff,"

"That was mainly because I really do like her, but I also liked watching her get a really confused look on her face," We both started laughing. It was true. The look on her face every time I gave her a compliment was priceless.

"Well, maybe this new change of character will help you with your acting, though I don't see how that's possible," he said smiling. He always new what thing to say at the right time. Just like Beck. It pained to think about Beck. I think about him all the time. Especially when I was with Jake. They were so different and yet, so much a like at the same time. It was baffling.

"Well, I'm still mean old Jade,"

"Yeah? Well you're my mean old Jade," There he goes again. I'm not complaining, but it was so much like what Beck used to tell me. It was like he was taking lines form Beck. Of course that would be impossible. Right?

"How do you come up with these things to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you always say the right thing at the right time,"

"I come up with things in my head. That's how people speak isn't it?" We both laughed again. Not a huge laugh, but a small little laugh.

"Thank you Tori! Jade West!" Lane called me. Of course he would thank Tori as if she didn't even have to audition. Like she would've gotten the part anyways. (**a/n I'm not going to type what the play is or what Jade is acting for her audition. I am going to say what song she's singing for her audition though.)**

I walked in to see a bored looking Lane and Sikowits. (**a/n I don't know how to spell his name) **They looked like all they came for was Vega, and now that she's done, they're just dieing to get Charlette's (the lead) part over with. I can't believe this. I decided to blow them away because I really wanted the part.

When I was done with the acting part of the audition, I sang some one like you by Adele. She is amazing! She can sing like no other person. When I was done, Lane said "Thank you so much Jade!" I than proceeded to walk out. See, during my audition, while I was acting, they sort of 'woke up' as you would say. Then, during my sing, they looked absolutely stunned. Mission complete.

Beck's pov

I was starting to get nervous. Lane sounded so excited after Jade's audition. Even more than Tori"s. Not good.

Later that day, I was at Tori's house running some lines. "Why do you want to run lines now? We don't even know that we got the part," I said. Tori invited me over. We decided to forget about the events that had happened today. "Of course we got the parts! We always do!" She sounded overly confident.

"This time is different," Even though I gave it my all today at the audition, I still felt like I got understudy to Jake who gets to be Jade's forbidden love. I'm not even sure if I'm even talking about the play anymore.

"How is this different?"

"That new kid Jake auditioned for Tyler, and I heard him practicing with Jade,"

"And?"

"And he's good. Maybe even better than me,"

"Well, this is helping me!"

"Don't you get why I'm so upset? Jade auditioned for Charlette,"

"So? I always get the part,"

"Yeah? Well when she came out Lane was really excited. As if he totally forgot about anyone else's audition. Even yours," Tori just got this really sad and confused look on her face. With that, I left her house.

Jade's pov

They said that they would post the cast list tomorrow. Usually it would take them five days at the least, but since they were posting them tomorrow, they seemed like they knew exactly who to cast already. They probably weren't going to second guess themselves. Looks like I'm understudy again.

**Tomorrow**

This is it. Jake and I were waiting to see who got what part. Tori was in front of us. When she looked at the list she didn't show any emotion. Either she didn't get the part, or she was so used to getting the part that she pretty much didn't care anymore. I think that it's the latter. Well, I might as wall look, right?

Charlette….Jade West

Understudy…..Tori Vega

Tyler….Beck Oliver

Understudy…..Jake Williamson

Yes! I got the part over Tori! The bad thing is, Jake didn't get the part. Looks like my forbidden love, is Beck Oliver.

**a/n: If you haven't noticed, I love Adele. Do you guys think that I made the right decision on Beck getting part and Jake not? I know that that probably makes no sense. Jade will get the part no matter what you guys say. I hate it whenever Tori gets the part over Jade when Jade truly deserves it. So there you have it. My longest chapter so far. By the way, If it wasn't clear. I'm not going to update on a regular schedule. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's pov

If you were wondering, yes I was disappointed that Jake didn't get the part. And no, I was not excited that Beck did. I not only didn't like it, I hated it. For some reason, I just didn't want Beck to be Tyler. Oh wait, I know why. We just broke up. Plus, Cat said that when she was going to the bathroom, she saw Beck and Tori kiss. I had asked her what else happened, but she said that she immediately ran off to tell me. So not only did I get dumped by him, he goes off making out with Vega. Right after I was actually nice to her too, but after I was informed of this, I didn't feel angry at her. It looks like I, Jade West, just got over Beck Oliver.

Beck's pov

Yes! I got the part and Jake didn't. This was perfect, but when they walked away, she didn't seem happy. She seemed sad even. I guess she really was falling for Jake and that he wasn't just the rebound guy. Looks like I actually have some competition.

At the first rehearsals for the play that Friday

Jade's pov

We were rehearsing some scenes from the play right now. We were supposed to familiarize ourselves with the lines and the characteristics of the characters and one another. When your acting like your madly in love with a person that just broke your heart and then got over, you look stiff. The acting was fine and all, but I could tell Lane was looking for the real chemistry. If he was looking for fake chemistry, he wouldn't have such a great production now would he?

"Why don't we all just take a five?" Lane said. "Except for you two," He pointed at us.

After everyone left the room for some fresh air, Lane looked back at us (Beck and I).

"I chose you two for the parts mainly because you two are great actors, and I thought that you two could push past your break up. So you guys need to work things out for the play or else I'll give the role of Tyler to Jake. The reason is because he's a phenomenal actor and he's dating Jade. The complete package. Beck, you got this part barely over Jake. Don't blow it. I'm sending you two out on a date,"

"What!" I yelled. Beck didn't say anything. It was as if he was okay with all of this. Great.

"Listen. You guys need the chemistry for this play to be its best. I was meaning for this to be surprise, but the writer of the play is coming to see the first performance," I was in shock. The writer was coming. The writer usually never comes. They all have something better to do. Now, I was determined to get this right. I know that Beck would be crushed if Jake got the part over him. If Jake was going to be my forbidden love in the play, so I'll help. He better be grateful.

Beck's pov

I can't let Jake be Tyler. I. Just. Can't.

At the date

I was actually grateful to Lane for making us go on this date. Even if it's fake. I pulled up to her house and knocked on her door. She came out looking stunning. Even if she looked a little annoyed.

"Let's get this over with,"

After we got to the restaurant, I asked Jade a question.

"Why are you so agitated about this?"

"Why are you not?"

"Because I like this,"

"Why?"

"Because I like being with you,"

"Well, you didn't like being with me when we were at Tori's house!" I shuddered at the mention of my stupid decision.

"That's what I wanted to talk about,"

"What?"

"I think I made a mistake,"

"You think?"

"I know,"

"Oh so now you know not think?"

"Why must you make this complicated?"

"So now I make this complicated for you?"

"Yes, and I like that about you," That got her to be quiet. Then, she did something that I never got her to do in public. She smiled.

**a/n Let's see what I can tell you guys about. Umm, I updated twice today because I got super bored. I also had no school. Okay, I have a riddle for you guys. I got this out of a really good book, but I forgot the name. Super sorry. What comes next? (Ha! That's almost the name of the story!)**

**O T T F F S S E**

**First to guess will…. I don't, but it's fun to try. Right?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's pov

It was nice hearing that Beck liked spending time with me. Did I think that this was all weird? Yes, yes I did. Did I wish that Jake was here instead of Beck? Yes, yes I did. But I didn't mind that Beck was here instead. What am I saying? I had a boyfriend who's not Beck! How could I be thinking about him like this. And smiling? To me, smiling with a guy is worse than kissing him. Not that I wanted to kiss him. I was so over him. Was I? Yes, yes I was.

I was looking at the menu when the waitress came. I already knew what I was going to order. It's a good thing that Lane is paying because it would be just awkward if Beck did. It's a thing that we used to do. On our first date, I was going to pay, but Beck beat me to the punch. He kept doing that until I finally gave up. I know it's not the romantic thing that you thought happened, but hey, my life isn't some sappy love story.

Anyways, I got some pasta with the shrimp and everything. Hopefully they peel the shrimp's skin shell thing before they give it to me. I hate it when they just make me peel them while I eat them. Beck got some ravioli. The waitress kept looking at Beck as she talked. I'm very surprised to say that it didn't bother me at all. I know, weird.

Beck's pov

I hope they peel the skin off the shrimp before they give it to her. She hates it when they don't. It's just one of the things that I love about Jade. Her smile that she reserves for her closest friends when they were alone and not in public. Her laugh that she only uses when again, they were alone. Her friends of course. The way she only has a few friends because she's very picky. She's picky about everything. It's also one of the many things that I love about Jade. I just wish I could win her back. I hope that this play helps me. But for now, I'm only the fake boyfriend. It's just torture sitting here and not being able to hold her hand. I hope Lane has a good plan because I might just rip his head off.

Thankfully, the restaurant peeled the skin off of the shrimp for Jade. We both ate in silence.

"Thanks for coming," I said awkwardly.

"Did I have a choice?"

"I could've said that you went,"

"Thanks, but that would make you liar,"

"Just for you," She laughed.

"Well, I couldn't live with myself when I know that I turned you into a liar,"

"When did you start caring?"

"Never,"

"This is really good,"

"Way to start small talk,"

"At least I tried!" We both laughed. We kept going on and on. I don't even remember what we talked about. Finally, when we finished, the waitress asked us if we wanted some dessert.

"Can we get two slices of chocolate cake?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes please," With that, she walked off.

"You remembered,"

"How could I forget?" Chocolate cake is Jade's favorite dessert. Out of all foods, chocolate cake is number two. Right next to coffee.

After we ate the cake, we left. Lane worked something out with the restaurant that he pays for it. It's all really complicated. Okay, maybe it's not that complicated, but I don't feel like explaining.

"Can we run some lines at your RV?"

"Of course,"

After we got to my RV, we started to run some lines. It felt so good to run these lines. It was all about forbidden love. I wish I could be her true forbidden love. All I could do now is act like I was. The good thing about it is that she was acting like it too. The only thing, she had a boyfriend.

We were running the lines when the script called for something. A kiss.

**a/n Hi! Thanks for reading this. I was thinking that I would update every Saturday and everyday that I feel extra happy. Please review! I'm sorry, but I really want you guys to review. Of course I'm not forcing you guys to. Thanks! **

**Bade for the win!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck's pov

I just did it. It was nice. What am I saying? She has a boyfriend who isn't me! Why was she kissing back?

Jade's pov

I did it because the script told me to. It's not like I wanted to. Right? I pulled back. I could see the shock in his eyes. I started to laugh. He looked as if he just got the best present ever. It was pretty funny. He started laughing too.

"Why are we laughing?"

"Because of your expression when we stage kissed,"

Beck's pov

There it was. The reason why she kissed back. Why did it have to be a stage kiss. At least I could pretend kiss her, but it's not like before. So long to our relationship.

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like you just got the best gift you could ever receive!"

"It was all for the script!"

"Yeah, sure," We just laughed and played and talked for hours. It was finally time for her to go home.

I drove her home. That's it. Okay, maybe we turned on the radio and sang a few songs. I've never seen Jade so happy. This was it. Her house.

"Bye!"

"Later Beck!"

There she goes.

Jade's pov

I walked into my room to find Jake.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the date that Lane made us go on,"

"For five hours?" I checked the time. It was 11:00.

"Well, after that, we went to his place to run some lines,"

"Why couldn't you just come here?"

"Because it's more quiet at Beck's RV,"

"So you can do what? Make out!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"So you just go on a date with him, and then go to his house afterwards? Your totally right! It's not what it seems like!"

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Why not? You're the one cheating on me!"

"I wasn't cheating on you!"

"Even if you didn't, which you did! You still went on a date and then went back to his RV. Just tell me what you were doing there," he said calmly.

"After the date, that Lane made us go on by the way! After the date, we went back to his RV to run lines,"

"Does that mean you, you know, kissed?"

"Yes, but it was just a stage kiss. It meant nothing,"

"Good,"

"So are you okay?"

"I'm always okay with you here,"

"Wow, that was so cheesy that it was sweet,"

"Thanks," Then we kissed.

Beck's pov

Guess what I just heard? Yeah, I heard the fight. Jade forgot her purse in my car. I heard them shouting. At first I was really happy, don't judge me. But then, I heard them make up. Oh and you know the best part? When she said that the kiss didn't mean anything to her. She meant it too.

**a/n: Hi! Did you guys like this chapter? Please review to let me know. Umm, let's see. What can I say to waste your time? Oh, I know! Is there such a thing as too much Bade? My answer is heck No! Thanks for letting me waste your time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jake's secret

Beck's pov

I wasn't too thrilled about the fact that my ex, that I was still in love with, was making out with her new boyfriend. The one that opened the door when I didn't. I hate myself. I'll keep hating myself until I get her back. It wasn't for my ego. My ego is fueled by all the girls that want to date, kiss, or anything else with me. Yeah, you could say that I have a huge ego. Well guess what? I just over heard of what the other guys really think of Jade. They assumed that I had already gotten over Jade because I have, like, a hundred girls in line to date me. Well, they told me that they'd love to make out with her, hook up, date her, and a lot of other things that I can't talk about because the author doesn't roll like that. Let's just say, when you assume something you make an ass out of you and me.

Jade's pov

What can I say? Was I lying to Jake when I told him that the kiss meant nothing to me? No, I wasn't lying to him. It meant nothing to me. Just like that date meant nothing me. It probably meant nothing to him either, or at least I hoped it didn't mean anything to him. What? You think that I'm lying? You can call me mean and a huge jerk, but I'm not a liar. That's the exact opposite of me. That's why you claim that I'm "mean". I just tell people the way I see them. Its not my fault that I see them in a negative way. So let's get back to the point. I did not lye to Jake. Point blank.

Beck's pov

Our first rehearsal for the play was today. I was both excited and sad. Jake is the understudy for my character. He would run lines with Tori since she was the other understudy, but that wasn't the reason why I was sad. The real reason was that Jade would be giving me fake kisses. I would have to pretend to be her forbidden love. Not her real one. How I ached to be her real one. I would give anything for her. She was perfect. Obviously all the other guys thought that too. They all questioned me as to why I broke up with her. They all call me the door closer. Even though I never closed any door. It was a close enough name to be mine. I wasn't proud of the name. I was mortified when they started calling me that. Jade was present at one of them calling me that. I know that made no sense, but I don't know how to phrase it. Anyways, she and Jake started laughing. It wasn't funny! I thought that Jade would burst out crying or something. I thought that she loved me. That it. Loved, -ed. That's what I was missing she loved me. As in past tense. That was one thing that I wanting most badly to change. I just have to. But Jake is in the way, and Jade would hate me for ruining that. She loves him now. Not me. But all of this is going to remain the same until he could get her back. He was super excited that they had rehearsals today. At least he could pretend. But, pretending isn't enough for him. That's why he was sad.

"Jade! Beck! We need you two to run some lines so that everyone knows how the two main characters are. You know, how they act." Lane said as I walked into the door. Jade was already there with…Jake. I groaned mentally. Why couldn't he just miss one day? One day, that was all I was asking. I know we already had rehearsals, but this is the do-over rehearsal. He deemed it to be the first rehearsal after that display of unwillingness. You know what I mean. So, we get a do-over. Also, there was literally no one there.

"What if we're seen?" Jade asked as her character, Charlette.

"Don't worry about," I said as Tyler. I know, the irony of being in love with a person who already moved on.

"How can I not?"

"With this to think about," Then I kissed her. It was all in the script of course, though I enjoyed it. Hopefully she did too. Though it felt farfetched. She pulled away after what felt like one second. It was actually an entire minute.

"Thank you Tyler,"

"Tomorrow. Meet me in the gardens. We can spend time together there," I turned to leave, but I already knew that she would have to call me to wait. It was all in the script. If only it was all in real life.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"How about a good night kiss?" We both grinned. Right before we kissed, Jake sneezed really loudly. I knew it was Jake because someone yelled out "Ewww! That was so gross Jake. You just spit on my arm!"

But nothing could stop me. I wanted this last kiss. Even if it was fake. I wanted it. Jade didn't let up either when he sneezed. We kissed. Her lips smashed against mine gently. I know. She has a boyfriend! What is wrong with me? How could I do this to her? To them? But I am. My hands dropped the script. She let go of hers, but since our bodies were so close, it stayed up. My hands traveled to her waist. Her arms around my neck. It felt like she wasn't pretending anymore. She didn't let go. She didn't pull back. Not a single person interrupted us. I guess they were all in shock that we would kiss like that. Especially in front of her boyfriend. This was going to end up to be a very bad problem for the both of us. But I didn't care. I loved her. I still do. I knew that she had moved on, but it felt like before. When we are assigned to kiss on stage in a rehearsal, but we end up making out for a long time. This was our time. I guess Jake was completely red now. I didn't want to stop kissing Jade just to look at her boyfriend. That would be the ending of our little stage kiss. When one of us pulls back, or when someone tries to pry us about. Just like I feel Jake doing. Couldn't this guy just leave us alone? What was his problem? Oh yeah, I'm making out with his girlfriend.

"Hey! Get off of my girlfriend!" I guess that snapped Jade back to reality because she pushed me off. It had been ten minutes. Here it comes. The argument. The next thing that he did was pure torture. He kissed Jade right in front of me. He did it really aggressively too. Lane went to the bathroom apparently. I guess Jake was doing what I did to him. Make out with Jade in front of him. I pulled them apart and punched him. Right in he face. He fell to the floor. His eye was already starting to bruise. I punched him really hard didn't I? I really didn't mean it to be that hard. Who am I kidding? I really did mean it to be that hard. I wish I didn't punch him though, because Jade was kneeling beside. She was shocked. It was a mistake that I had made. A mistake that gave me the Jade glare. When she really didn't like a person, she gives them her death stare. For some reason it makes you flip back to what you fear most in the world times a bigilion. She gave me that look. It was Jade. She will always look beautiful. Even when she's scaring the crap out of you. She also then becomes part of the thing that you fear the most. Yeah, scary. But the thing that made me pee my pants (I didn't really pee my pants) was Jade being with Jake. She had a family with him. She was happy with him…on the outside. On the inside, he was really mean to her. That was my nightmare. She was already part of it, but it was mostly Jake. I wasn't scared of him. I was scared that they might be together, and they had a family. While I will be her pretend forbidden love. I secretly was scared. Not of him, but of Jade. She can be really scary, but she's never been scary to me. Never. Until now, when I just punched her boyfriend. His eye is completely black when I looked at him. Yeah, Jade is really mad. But I can't see who she's mad at. Maybe she's mad at both of us? Maybe just me? Or maybe its Jake.

Jade's pov

What can I say? I was mad at…. I don't know. Was I mad at Beck? No, I wasn't. Standing here, well technically I was crouching. But anyways, I noticed that even though Beck punched my boyfriend, I wasn't all that much bothered than I would've if someone had just punched Beck. And he wasn't even my boyfriend! I still gave him my death stare. It wasn't my normal one though. I held back, though Beck was probably scared. Just not for his life. I was really mad at Jake for kissing me like that. It made me feel really awful. Like he was showing off. Like all of the other times that he kisses me. You know, he never kisses me when we're alone. He only kisses me when we're in public. Especially in front off Beck. I questioned his motives for kissing me once. He just yelled at me for even considering it. Yeah, the best boyfriend in the world right? Score one for sarcasm.

We were at Jake's house. He was ranting about how Beck was "making" me kiss him. Yeah, sure. He was also ticked off about how he punched him (obviously). He didn't even say how I gave Beck the death stare. He should know. He can be really vain, well, all the time. It was annoying. He also asking if he can borrow my make up because he wants to cover up the blemish that Beck gave him. I'm starting to think that he deserved much more than what Beck had gave him. He was being as complete jerk. I had to do it. I just had to. He's changed from what he used to be. He used to be sweet. He used to not even care about what he looked like and what he felt. He always cared about everyone else around him. Even the guy who hurt him. He was nice. That's the thing. Was. He's changed. I don't even remember him being able to sing. Or act. Every time he tried it was a complete disaster. It didn't make sense as to why they let him in. It didn't make sense why they let Trina in either. It's a good thing that they kicked her out. Apparently they thought that her talent to be so bad that she was hilarious. Makes sense. They then found out that she wasn't even talented at all. Man are they slow.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Jake. I can't even call him Jake anymore. He was the anti-Jake.

"You want me to shut up?"

"Yeah! I want you to shut up because you can only think about yourself! No body else!"

"I just got punched in the face!"

"I get that, but you are so vain! It's like you aren't even the real Jake!" He didn't say a single thing after that. "You are the real Jake aren't you?" I asked unsure about his answer.

"Of course I am," His voice cracked when he said it. Did I mention that Jake had a vain, twin brother that always treated me like a piece of meat. He used to always pose as Jake to get me to kiss him, but I never fell for it. Until now.

"Mathew?"

"Hey?"

"I can't believe this!"

"Well, you were so vulnerable. I saw that I could easily be with you. You were so sad about Beck that you couldn't think clearly. I'm sorry. I kissed you to pretty much to show you off, but I saw that you were very sad so I didn't try to kiss you too much. Just in front of Beck because he's very amusing when he's jealous,"

"You know what? I'm not even going to get mad about this,"

"Thanks so mu- !" I gave him the worst possible death stare that I could give.

After a while he informed me that he paid the adminitrations office to let him in. He's rich by the way. Yeah, there's a lot to talk about Mathew. He also told me that Jake has a very serious girlfriend. I wasn't too sad about it. He also paid Lane to make him Tyler, but Lane was awesome and didn't let him be Tyler. He kept the money though.

The very next rehearsal was….okay. I was nice to everyone. I know, weird. I was even nice to Tori. We became good friends after we sang karaoke to these two guys who wouldn't leave us alone. (**That was from that episode of Victorious.) **Long story.

"I love you Charlette," Beck said as Tyler.

"I love you too Tyler, but our two kingdoms would be furious. We're both at war Tyler you must know that. Our people will have an uproar and kill the both of us,"

"But here in the gardens with you. It's an amazing feeling,"

"It is, but-"

"No buts. Just love," We kissed. Guess what? I meant the first three words of my first line as Charlette.

**A/N: Oh. My. Bob! I thought a great thought for you guys and girls. I decided that since I made you all wait an entire week for the next chapter, I should give you guys a week's worth of chapter. So, from now on, every Saturday, I will give you guys a chapter with at least 2,000 words. And I'll make sure that there is at least one dramatic thing in each one. Unless I give you guys a filler chapter. I know, I hate those too. So anyways. How did you guys and girls like this chapter? Review it to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beck's pov

It's been a month now. Opening night is almost here! I'm really excited. But the bad news: I've gotten no where with Jade. Sure we hang out a lot and have a lot of fun, but just as friends. Everything sucks. Today at rehearsal was weird. She was smiling all the time. It was like she had a secret that only she knows. Like she's gloating. Well not gloating. It was more of a funny secret. Was it about me? I hope it was something good. I know that it's not the whole Jake/Mathew thing. She called him out on it during lunch in the humiliating way that is Jade. She also broke up with him. She spilled all details. I'm pretty sure I heard him crying in a stall. Not going to lie. I was sort of happy when they broke up.

At school today, Jade was talking to Cat and Tori. They've gotten really close ever since the guys stalked them. (**That is from an episode of Victorious. I'm not going to quote it because I don't want to get sued.)** Anyways, when they dispersed Cat went to Robbie and Tori to Andre. I know that Tori's had a crush on Andre, but Cat and Robbie? I guess love works differently for others. We all know how it's working for me. Jade walks up to me smiling.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"I got them to ask out their crushes,"

"You did? How'd you swing that?"

"It wasn't very hard. They were going to do it, but they both needed a little push,"

"Makes sense,"

I over here Cat and Robbie's conversation. Before Cat could even ask him the question he kisses her. I wish I could do that. I could, but that would be way to awkward. I've wanted to all this time, and it keeps building up with every second. I'm about to burst. Tonight is the opening for the play. I might just last that long, but Jade's acting is just really, really good. I didn't see what Tori did or heard what she asked, but they were making out. I started to run.

Jade's pov

Beck started to run. Why, I don't know. I, on the other hand, am very happy because I just hooked up my two best friends with the guys of their dreams. I secretly wished that Beck would just ask me out because he saw everyone else making out, but all he did was run. I don't need him. I can fair alone. Right?

At the play

I'm delivering my lines for the very last scene. I think that the show went very well, if I do say so myself.

"Tyler!"

"Charlette!" I go running to him. We were separated and, put in some dungeon. I (as Charlette) broke out of mine, took down all of the guards, and rescued Tyler. We're "outside".

"I've missed you!"

"It's only been a day Tyler,"

"A day without you is an eternity,"

"It is over now. We can go. Run away together. Go to a small village. Live a peaceful life," He kissed me. That was part of the script of course, but it felt like something real.

"That was amazing you two!" Lane said after the curtain closed.

"Thanks," Beck and I say together. He leaves us alone.

"So,"

"Your ability to make small talk is worsening. Did you know that." I tell him. He didn't laugh. That's a bad sign that my jokes are no longer funny. But I don't really care anyways. He stares deep into my eyes. It was weird. A good weird. Then, he kissed me.

**a/n: Hey guys! Long time no update. I can explain. I know what your thinking: "We don't want explanations! We want updates!" I will give you an explanation though. I had just about every huge test thing under the sun the past couple of weeks. To help me "improve" my grades, (which by the way, I get great grades. If you want to know them just ask. I doubt anyone wants to know them though) they took away my computer. Then my report card came back. My grades were so high (which they were in the first place!) that they had no choice but to give me back my computer. But I do have another test that is coming up, so I will be trying to update often. It won't be regularly because I can't update regularly. I will update when I find small snipets of time. And for those of you who are like, "Why didn't you update during spring break?" The answer is that I havn't had spring break yet. I have it next week, but I will be doing something with my friends because I never get much time to hang with them. But I will be updating a lot more during that week. Just tell me if you want me to update everyday during spring break. If I get ten people to say they want me to update everyday during spring break, then I will. I'm really tired though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Bade for the win!**


	9. Chapter 9

Beck's pov

Did that really just happen? Heck yeah it did! Well, that's what I thought before I woke up. Yes, yes I know. That was an amazing dream, but I can't help but feel her lips still on mine. Today was the opening of the play. The ending scene is us kissing of course. Mathew was kicked out of school for having no real talent. (Which by the way I did not mind.) My understudy is now Andre. He didn't try out, but Lane said that all the other kids weren't as good to play understudy. This was set up so perfectly. For me anyways. I know that way too conceited. I didn't mean it like that. Well anyways, I put on a white V-neck some jeans and a black outer shirt unbuttoned. I looked in the mirror. Totally fine. Right? I mean I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I also didn't want to look like a slob. His will just have to do. Why am I in such a rush? I plan to surprise Jade.

Jade's pov

I had finished putting on my clothes (a black flowy shirt, some black skinny jeans, and some combat boots) when I started to walk out the door. When I walked out the door, however, I was greeted with a nice surprise. Beck in his waiting to pick me up. He was also holding a cup of coffee. Just like the old days. I opened his car door to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just being nice,"

"A little too nice?"

"I was just in a very good mood today, so I decided to pick you up. Coffee?"

"You always know just when I need coffee,"

"Hey, I do what I do," After that, there was an awkward silence between us.

When we got to school, everyone was buzzing about the play today. I'd have to admit that this play was actually good. And I got the lead role. I do feel bad for Tori though. (I didn't even say Vega) I mean, I saw her. She was crushed. She always got the lead role. That play was one that she really wanted to do. But I got the role instead while all she got was understudy. Well at least she wasn't trying to make me miss the play like I regrettishly did to her. Hey, I may be nicer, but I'm still Jade. I had about an hour until class, so I sped off towards the theatre

When I got there, I sat on stage. For some odd reason, I started singing.

_I'm not what you think of me_

_I'm not what I seem to be_

_I'm not your little puppet anymore_

_Ooo_

_And I'm not your little tool and_

_I'm not hard of hearing_

'_Cuz I hear what you say about me_

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_Your such a hypocrite and_

_You can't keep your mouth shut_

_Just a nother little trait that I haaaate and_

_You can't seem to keep your nose out of other's business_

_Can't you stay put_

_And stop annoying everyone_

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_So just keep just keep your mouth shut_

_Just see me for me_

_I'm not your little puppet anymore anymore anymoooooooooooooore_

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

_So say what's on your mind and I'll_

_Say what's on mine and_

_We can go on back and forth_

'_Cuz I really really don't care _

When I finished singing I heard someone clapping. It was Beck.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was just strolling by when I heard this amazing voice," I blushed a little.

"So you think my voice is amazing?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Beck's pov

"Who wouldn't?" I told her. I mean, who wouldn't just fall in love with her voice? I started walking up to the stage.

"I wanted to give you this." I said. I took out a black necklace that Jade has been eyeing at the mall.

"Oh my bob! Beck, you didn't have to get me this."

"But I wanted to." I kissed her. This time was for real. This was no dream. The best part? She kissed back. When I pulled back, she was looking as if she was waiting for me.

"Were you waiting for me to do that?" I said smirking.

"Nah dip!" And we both started laughing. Needless to say, best day of my life.

Jade's pov

Final rehearsals. This is epic. I haven't been in a play in a long time. It was because I always got understudy to Tori. I was also forced to watch her play the role whenever that happened. Which was all the time. Now she would have to watch me. I would know her feelings. Except she wouldn't know mine. Why? Because she hasn't watched me do it over and over and over again. Nope. This was the one time she has to watch. Maybe the next I have to watch her, I'll be less bitter. Only a little. You know why? (**This is where you guys say "because your Jade,") **Exactly. I sort of realized that Beck and I kiss a lot in the play. That would've been super awkward. But not anymore. You should know the said events that happened this morning. Anyways, Beck and I had just gotten out of uour dressing rooms.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi,"

"Let's go see the audience,"

"Why?"

"Because that is what I always do before a performance,"

"Makes sense," So we took a peek outside. Talk about humungous crowd! I've never seen such a larger crowd for a play. Not even a movie!

"Getting nervous?" I asked Beck.

"A little. But it's good to be a little nervous," Just then, we saw Lane freaking out as if on cue.

"I said a little nervous," he said to me when I gave him a look.

"Places!" some guy told everyone. Yeah, I could never remember his name, so I just call him "some guy". Easy to remember. (Though it would be hilarious if his name was Bob.)

"Ready?" I asked Beck.

"Ready. You?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that, we took our places, and the curtains opened.

**A\N: What can I say? I've missed you guys! I want to thank you all for bearing with me and waiting for my next upload. Thank you so much! So anyways, since you guys are so awesome, I want you guys to tell me what you think should happen next. Please tell me if you liked it and if you didn't well oh well. I kid. But yes, until next time which will be sometime this week!**

**R&R Bade for the win!**


End file.
